The Last Kiss - A BreLice Love Story
by BillieTheHippo
Summary: After an odd twist of fate and Break's impulsiveness brings the two together, Alice and Break form a bet: If he can win her over in three dates or less, they will make their relationship official and vow to never part. But if not... Alice will lose her only true connection with another being, and Break will lose his one shot at something real before his time runs out.
1. The First Dance

The First Dance

 **~ Alice's POV ~**  
I still don't know how the girls dragged me out to the dirtiest, most unsanitary club in the East End. I glanced out on the dance floor, and easily spotted my friends. Sharon was slow dancing with this dapper-looking guy with cropped brown hair and what seemed to be a nervous twitch. He kept readjusting his glasses, but she was smiling like a kid on Christmas morning, so apparently he was okay.  
Echo was sitting at the bar, drinking a coke through a spiralling straw. Some random weirdo came up, and obviously got to close, because she elbowed him on the top of the head, and, still slurping away at her drink, walked over only to plop herself down at our table, two seats away from me.  
"Where's Ada gone?" I asked.  
My only response was a pointed finger, which revealed that Ada has obviously found someone she saw as worthy, because she was waving goodbye to a tall man with different coloured eyes, as they both walked out of the girls' bathroom together; her mating-ground of choice. But only if they're special.  
"What's his name?" I didn't need to ask if she knew, for Echo had this weird affinity for knowing...things.  
"Vincent..." Her face scrunched up for a second, and she took another long sip of coke. "Nightray. Brother of Gilbert, that boy in our class."  
"Ah, so he's a relation of the Sprout-Head, eh?" I grinned.  
"If you mean Gilbert Nightray, then yes, he is." At that she went off to get another drink, and she disappeared from sight.  
So Ada, sister of Oz Bezarius; the boy who was whom Gilbert had long since had in mind, was going after said Nightray's brother. Why did I find this hilarious? I don't know, only that I did. I saw Sharon coming my way, so I expertly hid my laughter and stuffed a beef-jerky stick into my mouth.  
"Enjoying your attendance prize?" Sharon asked, sitting down in Echo's now abandoned spot. She glared at the seat, moving one to her right, so that our side mushed and she managed to kick me twice.  
"Oh, yeah! The taste of blackmail is so meaty it hurts." I wore an expression, which was an easy cross between a scowl and a smirk. I had long since invented it and so dubbed it George. I don't think Sharon liked George, but she obviously knew better than to question him. Classic George.  
"Aw. Come one, Alice-chan! At least try to enjoy it!" Sharon whined, standing and pulling me out to the dance floor.  
We danced together, with varying levels of enthusiasm for about five minutes before I felt someone grab my ass. I whirled around, and punched the guy, but I hit the back of the wrong guy. The man I had punched was tall, with messy-ish white hair and a loose-fitting purple jacket that brushed his feet. While the man that had made a grab was choking under the white-haired guy's grip.  
"You gonna try that again?" The one in purple said, no, snarled, at the man.  
"N-no. Ack-I ah-W-Won't-" was all the other man could splutter out before the white-haired one dropped him and kicked him in the ribs. The man cursed and writhed in pain. I suddenly felt a wave of affection for the man clad in purple. He caught my eye, and a large grin danced across his face.  
"What's your name, Little Miss?" He said, in a sweetly alluring voice. That kind of perfection just _had_ to have been practiced in the mirror.  
"I'm Alice Baskerville." I replied, the noble's daughter in me flaring up like wild fire. "And to whom do I owe my thanks?"  
His response where equally eccentric and outdated. "I am but a humble servant, my Lady. A man of my stature has no name whilst in the presence of thou." I raised an eyebrow, and tapped my foot twice. "But you can just call me Break."  
"That's better." I said as he offered his hand. I took it and, forgetting the small circle of eyes we had attracted, danced with the tall stranger. He twirled me and caught me when I feigned a fall, only to spin me fast again into another one and a half pace waltz, only to spin out of it again with spontaneous tango moves, then into it again. Before I knew it, we were dancing the ancient version of the Vietnamese Waltz to Ke$ha and Pink, but I didn't care about how inappropriate the music was to the dance.  
I only cared about how nice it felt to be pressed up against someone, feeling the slight tension in his muscles as he switched from one foot to another.

 **~ Break's POV ~**  
Alice was a magnificent dancer. All hips and twisting waists, she was a spectacle to watch, but enchanting to behold.  
I had so far tested her with infusing the Tango and the 90's slow dance with the 1800's Vietnamese Waltz, only to find myself stumped on just how many dances this tiny girl could keep up with. I suddenly decided to be cruel, and spun her away from me at 10km an hour time, and pulled her back to me hard, only to stop instead of continuing as she expected.  
I saw the look of hurt on her face, but if was gone almost before it had appeared. She was suddenly angry, but that too, vanished when I pressed my lips softly to her forehead. Flabbergasted, she hardly noticed as I placed the long silver chain around her neck. The small charm hung heavily, but just for good measure, I let it drop down beneath her dress, just below her collar bone.  
"Farewell, my Lady, lest we shall meet again." I whispered, and turned, leaving the pretty brunette stunned and alone on the dance floor. Just as my heart began yearning to return and ask her for another dance, she fell out of her daze, and one hand absently lifted to grip the chain, and she smiled.  
She smiled, and whispered to little words that affected me down in the very depths of my black past-ridden soul. Two words that years ago, would have saved me if uttered by one such as her, if said in my name.  
"Thank you."


	2. The New Kid

2\. New Student

 **~ Alice's POV ~**

My feet were still buzzing from last night, and I found myself absentmindedly humming throughout the morning classes, only to get in trouble for it in Science class. At this, Sharon started her investigation. By lunch, she had squeezed his name and a description of just how _babelicious_ I thought he was, or at least a good enough description that she could tell me how much of a lady-killer he was.

"Seriously, it was just one dance, nothing more." I said, spearing another slice of steak with my fork. My other hand was fiddling with the long chain, the delicate charm hidden beneath my dress's chest-piece. Break had hung it around my neck last night, but had made a point of hiding the charm from prying eyes, and from what the charm told me, I kinda wanted it to stay between us as well.

The charm was a single forget-me-not. In the language of flowers, it meant this:

 _I will fight for your love until my dying breath._

What kind of guy leaves a token so powerful so flippantly? Was he a stalker? Or simply an until now anonymous admirer? No matter what he was, all I knew was that I was craving seeing him again. More than the barbeque sauce that my steak seriously needed to get acquainted with. Hell, more that steak itself.

I slapped myself in the side of the head, and then shook it until i was dizzy. What was wrong with me?! I am the daughter (orphaned, granted) of the Baskerville Family, and the only known heir to the Japanese branch. I am a Lady, a countess, and the owner of an entirety of three large mansions in the main land under my mother's name; two in the south islands under my father's, not to mention the main country manor.

And here I was, getting hot and bothered under the collar over I boy I met once?

"That does sound like something I'd do." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that, Miss...Bakerville, was it?" Our crusty English instructor said, apparently hearing my mumble something or other, though he thankfully didn't know what.

"Baskerville, sir. And nothing, it was nothing." I replied calmly.

"Yes, well; Class, we have a new student joining us today. He's a little odd, but I don't want to hear any stories about anyone being less than perfect towards him, alright?" The class all nodded, or murmured yeses, and the classroom door opened as if on cue.

No. I shot out of my seat and we both simply stared at each other.

"Miss Bakerville! Please return to your seat immediately!" The teacher said angrily, but I ignored him, snarling "It's Baskerville," only to hear those words coming from across the room, from the mouth of the white haired boy from the club.

"Well, this is awkward." I said, sitting on my desk.

"Agreed," Break scratched the back of his head.

"Both of you, take your seats IMMEDIATELY!" The teacher yelled at us. "Or so help me you will both have detention for a week!"

"That all, sir?" I couldn't help but asked as Break slipped into the vacant spot behind me.

"A MONTH!" It took around ten minutes for his now beetroot-like face to return to its regular pallet of already flustered and angry.

I turned once the teacher decided he'd best get on with the lesson, and glared at Break. He saw me, and lifted both eyebrows sky high. "What?"

"Why are you here?"

"To go to class, in the feigned hope of learning something semi-relevant?" He smirked, and shoved a pink lollipop into his mouth.

"Yeah, good luck with that. I meant, why you are here, at Pandora Academy?!"

"Ojou-sama?" I was halted by the sudden change of language, and the use of my nobility title in such a place as a classroom felt odd, yet I knew my cheeks were flaming.

"H-hai?" I replied. _Y-yes._

He leaned forward, and whispered hotly in my ear. "It's none of your beeswax!"

I shoved him away, and ignored his fetal attempts at redemption for the rest of class. Once the bell went, I grabbed my things, but a firm hand on my wrist held me back behind the rest of the class.

Break pulled me back, and my behind slammed again the desk. A hand on either side of my waist, he looked at me. Really looked at me. As inappropriate as it was, I didn't exactly mind it. I mentally slapped myself and hardened my expression, pushing him off me.

"What do you want from me?!" I growled out.

"Do you know what forget-me-nots mean?"

His question stumped me. I hadn't expected such a conversation to arise from such a heated and intimate beginning. "U-um. You mean apart from not forgetting the giver?"

He laughed once. "Yeah. Do you know of its other meaning. It is lesser know, even to those educated in the language of flowers."

I swallowed hard. "It means: I will fight for your love."

"Slightly more than that, but not so much that it changes the message." He lost the smile. "Have you looked at the necklace yet?"

At this, I took it out, and showed him. "Why did you give it to me?"

"I was originally born into the Regnard family, you may of heard of them, or at least their ways?" I had. "Upon our thirteenth birthday, we are presented with a necklace identical to the one you are wearing. We are only allowed to give it to a maiden we have seen worthy of carrying our heir, as they told us. We may only bestow the necklace if the maiden accepts, but before so, we must tell her our name, dance with her at least once, and kiss her forehead, as a promise to care not of her impurities."

Break reached out and touched the tiny blue flower. "I apologise for not alerting you of what wearing this means."

"What do you-" I began.

"I did not ask you to wear it again today, but still you did, now, answer me this; did you sleep in it?"

"What?! This is-"

"Please!" He gripped my shoulders. "If nothing else, answer me this, I beg of you!"

"YES!" I yelled, shaking him off. His arms remained in the air for a moment before they dropped to his sides, and he sunk to his knees. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"What is it? Why is it so wrong that I..." I thought over what he'd said about she whom wore the necklace. If that escalated to her willingly wearing it over night...

"What was that about carrying your heir?!" I exploded.

That brought him to his feet. "No, no, that is not what I meant. We are told to give that to a woman we admire, but our young, hell, even bearing our name alone has burdened too many to the point of madness, if not first born with it. With is why we give the flower. A charm instead of the actual thing, immortalising it." He sighed, and lifted the chain from my neck. "I see now that I have made a terrible mistake. I'm sorry."

"Please, stop." What was I doing?

I took the necklace from him and placed it over my head, letting it dangle freely, so that he could see. "Let us test that theory."

"What do you mean?"

"How about we honour the decision I unknowingly made, and see this through. Here's what we'll do..."

I had no memories of my family's ways, so I had the overwhelming urge to uphold his, even if they meant actually committing to a relationship.

Or an asylum.

"You will have three dates in which to win me over, if not, then I will return the necklace, and we will part ways forever. If so, then we'll see what happens." I held out a hand for him to shake. Break looked puzzled. "Why are you being so calm about this?"

I shrugged, half-heartedly saying; "I have a problematic weakness for white hair."

"Really?"

"No."


End file.
